To meet increasing demands for wireless data traffic after commercialization of the fourth generation (4G) communication system, efforts have been made to develop an improved fifth generation (5G) or pre-5G communication system. Therefore, the 5G or pre-5G communication system is also called a beyond 4G network or a post long term evolution (LTE) system.
The 5G communication system is considered to be implemented in higher frequency (mmWave) bands so as to accomplish higher data rates. To decrease propagation loss of the radio waves and increase the transmission distance, various techniques such as beamforming, massive multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO), full dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, analog beamforming, and large scale antenna techniques are being discussed in the 5G communication system.
Additionally, in the 5G communication system, development for system network improvement is underway based on an advanced small cell, a cloud radio access network (cloud RAN), an ultra-dense network, device-to-device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, a moving network, cooperative communication, coordinated multi-points (CoMP), reception-end interference cancellation, and the like.
Further, in the 5G system, hybrid frequency shift keying (FSK) and quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM) modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) are being developed as an advanced coding modulation (ACM) schemes, and filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA) are also being developed as advanced access technologies.
The Internet, which is a human centered connectivity network where humans generate and consume information, is now evolving to the Internet of Things (IoT) where distributed entities, such as things, exchange and process information without human intervention. The Internet of Everything (IoE), which is a combination of the IoT technology and the Big Data processing technology through connection with a cloud server, has emerged. As technology elements, such as “sensing technology”, “wired/wireless communication and network infrastructure”, “service interface technology”, and “Security technology” have been demanded for IoT implementation, a sensor network, a machine-to-machine (M2M) communication, machine type communication (MTC), and so forth have been recently researched. Such an IoT environment may provide intelligent Internet technology services that create a new value to human life by collecting and analyzing data generated among connected things. IoT may be applied to a variety of fields including smart home, smart building, smart city, smart car or connected cars, smart grid, health care, smart appliances and advanced medical services through convergence and combination between existing information technology (IT) and various industrial applications.
In line with this, various attempts have been made to apply 5G communication systems to IoT networks. For example, technologies such as a sensor network, MTC, and M2M communication may be implemented by beamforming, MIMO, and array antennas. Application of a cloud RAN as the above-described Big Data processing technology may also be considered to be as an example of convergence between the 5G technology and the IoT technology.
Meanwhile, a need has arisen for a method and apparatus for reducing a peak-to-average power ratio (PAPR) of a time domain signal in a wireless communication network that uses a plurality of frequency resources simultaneously.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.